1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switchable cable device, more particularly, the present invention is related to a switchable cable device for electrically connecting between an electronic device and an external peripheral device for transmitting signal, and comprises a plurality of connectors and extensional connectors so that the switchable cable can switch to different external peripheral devices directly.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the rapidly advancing technology, new electronic devices have been invented to bring provide greater convenience to the users at home, work or entertainment. Many electronic devices can be connected to the host through cables for transmitting signal, retrieving/reading or storing information. However, different electronic devices are designed differently by different manufacturers, and also the operation modes and the signal transmission methods are also different as well. Besides, the connector connected to the cable for signal transmission can be various as well. Example of the connectors include VGA connectors, the USB connectors, PS/2 connectors, IEEE 1394 connectors, RS232 connectors, RJ connectors, audio/video signal connectors, power connector, and the like. For the different connectors, the users need to have a multi-cables switch for switching to various devices connected thereto. The multi-cables switch comprises various types of connectors for connecting to the connector of the external peripheral devices with the cable, and a microprocessor to activate the connector to enable the electronic device to transmit signals to the host through the multi-cables connector to allow the switch to select the connector signal. Such conventional art has several defects described as follows.
1. The switch comprises the microprocessor and the cable inside the host case, and only suits for the compatible connectors. Therefore, the switch cannot be expanded. Besides, a plurality of cables has to be used while transmitting signals, and this causes inconvenience to the users, and expensive.
2. Each cable switch has a main body for positioning the microprocessor and the cable, and therefore the size of the cable switch is large and cannot be conveniently put away or portable. And the cables can easily get messed up.
Therefore, how to overcome the defect of the conventional design is an important issue for the manufacturer in the field.